Another Beats!
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Hari-hari para anggota SSS pun bergulir ke kehidupan nyata setelah sekian lama mengalami pertemuan dan perpisahan di dunia afterlife. Akankah Otonashi, Kanade dan anggota SSS lain benar-benar bertemu lagi, setelah perpisahan menyedihkan mereka?


**Another Beats!**

**Rating : **T **Genre: **Romance, Friendship, Comedy **Disclaimer :** © Key Animation / Visual Art's / Angel Beats! Project/ Jun Maeda **Fandom : **Angel Beats! **Author : **Kuroi-Oneesan **List of chapter :** unknown **Warning : **OOC, AT, Gaje, crackfic guaranteed

Hari-hari para anggota SSS pun bergulir ke kehidupan nyata setelah sekian lama mengalami pertemuan dan perpisahan di dunia afterlife. Akankah Otonashi, Kanade dan anggota SSS lain benar-benar bertemu lagi, setelah perpisahan menyedihkan mereka, kembali di dunia nyata?

**Catatan : **Tulisan _Italic _untuk monolog, dan tulisan **Bold **untuk Background Music!

* * *

**[Episode.1]**

**In Real Life

* * *

**

_Musim panas, musim yang lumayan kubenci._

_Hari itu aku berjanji dengan seorang teman untuk jalan-jalan di depan stasiun kereta di kota._

_Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri._

_Aku hanya siswa SMU biasa di sekolah bernama Afterlife Gakuen._

_Hidupku rasanya sepi, walau aku masih bisa bergaul dengan sekitarku._

_Seperti, ada yang menghilang._

_Di waktu yang dijanjikan temanku, aku sudah tiba di stasiun. Hari itu memang cuma salah satu dari hari di musim panas yang panjang, dan aku sudah merasa bosan. Dan saat kubuka HP-ku, ada SMS masuk dari temanku yang bilang ia tak bisa datang…_

_Lalu untuk apa aku disini?_

_Ah, sebaiknya aku lihat-lihat sedikit lalu pulang._

***humming : My Song***

_Tapi, saat itu, mendadak aku mendengar senandung yang kurindukan. Aku bisa merasakan asal suara itu…dekat sekali._

"Oh…"

_Aku menoleh, dan tampak seorang gadis sebayaku yang sedang bersenandung, ia mengenakan topi lebar ala musim panas, dengan rambut biru pucat yang dikuncir, dan baju casual—sangat menawan perhatianku._

_Aku pun berusaha meraihnya._

_Tanpa disadari, badanku sudah bergerak sendiri dan mengejarnya…serta meraihnya…_

"Ah…?"

_Gadis itu menoleh padaku, ekspresinya datar, tapi ia terlihat manis.

* * *

_

"O-Ohh, err, maaf…aku cuma…"

Mereka pun berdua bertatap muka.

"Kau, mesum yah?"

"E-EH, MESUM! Bu, bu, bu, bukan kok! Hehe…"

"Jadi, kau mau apa denganku?"

"Aku cuma mau tanya…err, lagu yang kau senandungkan itu…lagu apa ya? Kok rasanya aku mengenalnya?"

"Oh, kau tidak tahu?" Gadis itu tampak kecewa. "Itu dari band terkenal di SMU-ku, Girls Dead Monster…judulnya My Song,"

"My Song…" sang pemuda tampak masih lupa. "Me-memangnya itu dari SMU mana katamu?"

"SMU-ku? Afterlife Gakuen,"

"H—HAH? Kita satu SMU toh!"

Gadis itu tampak kaget dengan tingkah si pemuda.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya ya? Aneh," si gadis menggeleng kepalanya. "Kalau begitu aku permisi—"

"Tu-tunggu! Kenapa kau ada disini lalu pergi?"

"Ada temanku yang mengajak pergi, tapi ia tak bisa datang…"

"Sama dong! Bagaimana kalau kita jalan bareng sekalian kenalan?"

Sang gadis tampak ragu.

"A-Aku bukan orang mesum atau pembohong kok, percayalah!"

"Hmm? Yasudahlah…ayo,"

_Aku pun mengajaknya ke sebuah café terdekat yang kutahu. Aku mentraktirnya Choco Banana Parfait—yang kukira pas untuknya sih…_

"Maaf, siapa namamu?" tanya si gadis.

"Oh iya, aku lupa! A-Aku Otonashi Yuzuru,"

"Otonashi-kun,"

"Kalau kamu?"

"Aku? Tachibana Kanade,"

"Tachibana…?" Otonashi berhenti sejenak. "M-Maksudmu, kamu ketua OSIS itu!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak masalah kok…"

Mereka berdua pun mengobrol lumayan lama, walaupun Kanade hanya membalas pendek dan Otonashi yang selalu berbicara panjang lebar tanpa malu.

"Maaf, aku dapat SMS dari teman, sampai jumpa lagi, Otonashi-kun!"

Kanade pun meninggalkan café itu, Otonashi pun membayar bon dan pulang langsung ke rumahnya memakai kereta.

* * *

Di stasiun kereta, ia melihat seorang gadis lain yang tampaknya sangat kerepotan akibat kehilangan tiket—tapi Otonashi sudah mengenalnya, karena itu adalah ketua kelas di kelasnya serta orang yang sudah lumayan lama ia akrabi. Gadis itu baru bertanya pada seorang petugas dan kini ia mulai mondar-mandir seperti setrika.

"Bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini…" gumamnya terus menerus.

"Oi, Yuri!"

"O-Otonashi-kun!"

Otonashi mendekati Yuri—atau akrabnya, Yurippe—ketua kelas di kelasnya itu yang tampak kebingungan bukan kepalang—apalagi setelah kepergok aparat kelasnya kehilangan tiket.

"Kenapa? Kehilangan tiket lagi? Sini kubelikan—!"

Wajah Yuri makin memerah karena malu. "Jangan, nanti aku berhutang padamu lagi,"

"Memang kapan kamu hutang padaku, hah? Sudah, biar aku yang bayar,"

Yuri dan Otonashi pun pulang bersama walaupun stasiun tempat turun mereka berbeda. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk agak dibelakang, keretanya saat itu sedang sepi sekali.

"Kau abis ngapain? Tumben ada di stasiun," tanya Otonashi.

"Hah? Ah, itu, aku abis pergi dengan seseorang…"

"Hmmm? Ohh, aku ingat kalau kau punya pacar! Namanya N—"

Yuri langsung menutup mulut Otonashi.

"DIA **BUKAN PACARKU**, OTONASHI-KUN, **BUKAN**!"

"La, lalu? Kau habis dari mana?"

"Temanku! Dasar kau otak mesum!"

"W-Wah? Te-tenanglah Yuri!"

"Sudahlah, Otonashi-kun. Sebentar lagi aku turun, kapan-kapan akan kuceritakan,"

Yuri pun meninggalkan kereta dengan senyum dan gayanya yang khas, Otonashi tersenyum padanya—terutama pada kelakuannya hari ini yang sangat unik…err, memang mungkin sudah biasa baginya mengekspresikan perasaannya seperti itu?

* * *

Di stasiun berikutnya, Otonashi pun turun. Cowok berambut merah itu lalu menyusuri jalanan sepi di pinggir kota. Rumahnya adalah sebuah apartemen sederhana milik salah satu kerabat jauhnya, ia tinggal bersama adiknya—Otonashi Hatsune.

_TING TONG_

"Oh nii-san, ya? Sebentar!"

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

_CKLEK_

Adik Otonashi masih duduk di bangku SMP, tapi ia sudah pintar urusan rumah tangga. Ia menyambut kakaknya dengan tergesa-gesa sambil masih memakai celemek.

"Kau tak usah berlari-lari seperti itu, Hatsune. Aku bisa menunggu kalau kau sibuk kok," Otonashi tersenyum lembut. "Apa makan malam hari ini?"

"Emm…Omelet rice, telurnya sudah matang, tinggal kuberi saus…"

"Sini biar kubantu—"

"Nii-san kan baru pulang, duduk saja,"

"Ah, Oh…yasudah…"

Mereka hanya tinggal berdua disana, orang tua mereka bekerja di luar negeri. Tidak lama, Hatsune sudah datang bersama dua piring omelet rice. Mereka berdua pun makan di meja ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Hatsune?"

"Setidaknya aku sudah berhasil membuat banyak teman di sekolah baruku,"

"Sepertinya menyenangkan yah…"

"Onii-san lebih menyenangkan! Hinata-niisan kan orangnya seru!"

"Hahahaha, nanti kau juga pasti menemukan teman seperti dia kok,"

"…Oh iya! Nii-san bisa bantu sedikit PR-ku? Aku bingung soal Biologi…"

_DRRT DRRT_

HP Otonashi bergetar, ia pun membukanya—ada sebuah pesan singkat dari Hideki Hinata—sohibnya yang hari ini ngebatalin janji buat jalan-jalan.

Sub: Yo, Otonashi!

Besok Noda, Matsushita dan Takamatsu ngajakin latihan baseball di lapangan sekolah. Mau ikut? Ada Tachibana sama pacarnya Noda yang nonton.

_Ada Tachibana…?

* * *

_

**TBC.

* * *

**

Wuahahaha~ akhirnya bisa juga buat fic AB! *lempar mercon*

Tapi ini bakal jadi salah satu fic discontinued mengingat ada berapa gunung fic yang belum diselesaikan plus saya ketagihan ngebuat fic baru~ pokoknya kalo udah ada ide langsung ketik XD

Oh ya, any masukan atau keluaran, mungkin? XD /plak


End file.
